Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-292041, filed on Sep. 25, 2001, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a mask and its manufacturing method, an electro-luminescence device and its manufacturing method, and an electronic instrument.
A mask with high precision is required. For example, a method of manufacturing a color organic electro-luminescence (EL) device that is known uses a mask to deposit an organic material of each color. Since deposition is performed under the high temperature, it is preferable to cool the mask. In a conventional method, a component for holding the mask is cooled, but it is desirable to further improve the cooling efficiency.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a mask comprising:
attaching to a first substrate having an opening a second substrate having a plurality of penetrating holes such that the penetrating holes are positioned within the opening;
forming a groove on at least one of a surface of the first substrate facing the second substrate and a surface of the second substrate facing the first substrate; and
utilizing the groove to form a flow path between the first and second substrates.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mask comprising:
a first substrate having an opening; and
a second substrate attached to the first substrate and having a plurality of penetrating holes, wherein:
the second substrate is attached to the first substrate such that the penetrating holes are positioned within the opening;
a groove is formed on at least one of a surface of the first substrate facing the second substrate and a surface of the second substrate facing the first substrate; and
the groove is utilized to form a flow path between the first and second substrates.
A method of manufacturing an EL device according to a third aspect of the present invention comprising:
forming a film of a light emitting material using the mask as defined in claim 9; and
cooling the mask by causing a fluid to flow through the flow path of the mask, in the step of forming a film of a light emitting material.
An EL device according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is manufactured by the above method.
An electronic instrument according to a fifth aspect of the present invention has the above EL device.